


Preparing for the Future

by Marie_Nomad



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crying, Gen, Steven Universe Future Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Nomad/pseuds/Marie_Nomad
Summary: Garnet makes a prediction and the Crystal Gems must be ready to let go.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Preparing for the Future

This is how I think the Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl would react to Garnet's prediction that Steven is leaving Beach City.

Preparing for the Future  
By Marie Nomad

Pearl and Amethyst waited at the old ruins nervously. Garnet had summoned them there and told them not to tell Steven. They were anxious. After Steven's nervous breakdown and transforming into Stevenzilla, they had vowed to protect Steven and take care of him like he had taken care of them. 

"I have some news about the future. It's about Steven." Garnet stated. The average person might think that the fusion was being calm, collected, but the two gems just saw the slight twitches in her fingers and in her shoulders. Garnet was panicking. 

"What's going to happen to Steven?" Pearl asked nervously. She was so sure that Steven was making significant progress in healing mentally. From what the therapist told her, PTSD cannot be cured, but it could be treated. Or was Steven going to be attacked by one of the gems who hated him for Era 3? Or maybe some random human who decided that he's a monster who must be killed. She hoped that whatever happens, she could protect him.

"He's not going to become Stevezilla again, right?" Amethyst looked down. After Steven broke down, she realized how frail Steven had become. That all the battles, training, being forced to be the therapist to alien gems had their toll on him. She couldn't eat for a week after seeing Steven's x-rays, seeing all the various fractures healed in the bones. No, she will not let Steven down again.

"No. I see that there's a very high possibility that Steven will leave Beach City, quite likely, forever."

"WHAT?!" The two exclaimed. 

"But… this is his home. He's lived here all his life. He has family, he has friends, he has us!" Amethyst recalled. Steven's entire life had been in Beach City. Everyone knows who he is, and he knows who they are. He could walk around blindfolded and know exactly where he was.

"Nooo!!!" Pearl wailed as she slumped to the ground. Tears poured out of her eyes as she curled up against herself. 

"I know that this is a shock. I'm sad too. But, he needs this. What few friends he had are leaving. Steven knows too many gems and not enough humans. We saw what happened when he was too focused on being a gem. He must embrace being human, and he cannot do that here."

"But he's a child!!!" Pearl wailed again. It felt like it was only yesterday that she met Steven as a baby. She was mourning Rose Quartz, but seeing Steven, gave her joy. 

"Not anymore. Steven hasn't been a child in a very long time."

"Can't he discover being human in Beach City?" Amethyst gestured.

"No. Steven must-see new places, meet new people, experience human things, and get free ice." Garnet took off her visor to reveal tears. "He needs to leave, but we must be strong. If we cry, show our sorrow of him leaving, there's a chance he would stay. If he stays, he would be bitter and miserable, and I don't want that future to come true."

Pearl wiped her eyes. The nature of humans that it is easy for them to change. Gems learned how to improve by watching Steven. It pained her, but she cannot be selfish. Steven had sacrificed everything for them, the least she could do was support his decision to leave.

"Yeah, I guess it would be easier for Steven to be able to handle all that happened without all the gem stuff." Amethyst sighed as tears started to trickle down her face. She will miss her friend. Steven had been more like a little brother she never had. They had fun together, they were just starting to bond again after Steven admitted to needing help. But, if Steven could thrive away from Beach City, she shouldn't force him to stay. 

"I do see us with him in every timeline. Just because he is leaving our home doesn't mean that he is leaving us. He will tell us after giving us some homemade Cookie Cat ice cream sandwiches. We must not lose ourselves when he tells the news. So, we must express ourselves now away from him. Excuse me." Garnet stated. Then she split into Sapphire and Ruby. The two gems held each other and sobbed. 

"I'll miss him so much." Sapphire cried into Ruby's arms. 

"Me too!" Ruby sobbed along with her wife. 

Amethyst and Pearl joined the pair, and they hugged together, crying their tears out so that when they see Steven again, they will not be able to hold him back from leaving them behind.

The End


End file.
